Stop this!
by Mactans
Summary: Sherlock se ahoga en su propia mente y solo las drogas logran calmar su tormento, Mycroft esta dispuesto a darle toda la droga que su hermano necesite. HOLMESCEST.
.

Tengo un horrible bloqueo y no he podido escribir mi fic para el reto de la quincena, sin embargo ésta idea vino a mi cabeza mientras miraba por décima vez el episodio de "The Abominable Bride" y pensé en todo lo que han vivido los hermanos Holmes y lo mucho que se preocupa Mycroft, así que salió esto de mi cabeza y pensé en compartirlo.

Nota: Amo el Holmescest y creo que hay muy pocos escritos en español sobre ellos (los de I-Am-Momo son fabulosos C: ).

.

 **Stop this!**

.

Estaba desesperado, era la tercera vez en la semana que tenía que ir a buscar a su hermano a ese agujero de mala muerte lleno de drogadictos y delincuentes de poca monta.

Sus padres solían fingir que no sabían de las andanzas de su hijo menor y simplemente tomaban sus maletas y salían de viaje a algún lugar lejano y tardaban meses en volver, dejándolo a él como el responsable legal de su pequeño hermano de 15 años.

Llegó a casa alrededor de las 3 de la madrugada, después de un arduo día de trabajo sentía que una vez que tocara su cálida cama en vez de dormir entraría en coma, estaba muy cansado; arrastrando los pies con pesadez subió las escaleras, tenía hambre pero el sueño podía más, su habitación estaba justo al fondo y antes de la suya estaba la de hermano menor.

Toco tres veces la puerta de la habitación de su pequeño (gran) dolor de cabeza, el letrero de "Aléjate de aquí Fatcroft" ya no le importaba, regularmente esperaba escuchar el gruñido de su hermano por haberle despertado o el sonido de algo estrellarse contra alguna pared, regularmente la lámpara de noche era la víctima de la violencia de su hermano, pero en ésta ocasión no escuchó nada.

-¿Sherlock?- preguntó contra la puerta -¿Estás bien?- y no recibió respuesta.

Intentó girar la perilla pero estaba con seguro, así que con pesar fue a su habitación por un par de ganzúas para forzarla.

-Sherlock, lamento tener que entrar así pero…- su monólogo quedo inconcluso cuando vio completamente vacía la habitación, un rápido escaneo le llevo a la conclusión de que el menor no había estado en aquel lugar en todo el día y lo peor, escondida bajo la cama había una jeringa usada " _recién usada_ " pensó. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se talló los cansados ojos con frustración.

-Lo único que me faltaba- murmuro desesperado.

Regresó a su habitación y se cambió su pulcro traje de tres piezas por unos jeans de mezclilla descolorida, una camisa negra y unos zapatos deportivos, con la energía renovada se dirigió hacia el único lugar donde su hermano podrá estar en plena madrugada.

Llegó a la casona abandonada en el distrito más problemático de la región, entró por una de las ventanas para evitar toparse con alguno de los vendedores de droga o con los tipos que manejaban la prostitución en aquel sitio, éstos solían ser muy violentos y aunque él sabía defenderse prefería evitar los problemas.

Mycroft buscó por todo el primer piso a su hermano pero no le vio, se suponía que en la planta baja estaba la venta ilegal de muchas cosas, incluida la droga obviamente, en el primer piso estaban los que preferían drogarse de una vez ahí y en el segundo nivel se daba la prostitución.

El pelirrojo se acercó a un tipo que parecía medianamente lúcido y preguntó por su hermano.

-¿El muchacho pelinegro de ojos de colores?- medio murmuro el desconocido –oí que le dijo a Drako que no traía dinero para pagarle y él le dijo que siempre podía pagar de otra forma y ambos subieron hace unos minutos.

Mycroft corrió escaleras arriba solo para encontrar a su hermano de rodillas frente a un tipo que le sujetaba por el cabello con una mano y con la otra luchaba por abrirse la bragueta del pantalón.

La vista del pelirrojo se nublo y solo recuerda que le dio un puñetazo al tipo que tenía sometido a su hermano, el tipo le regreso una patada que casi le da, pero sus reflejos fueron más rápidos y en un ágil movimiento lo arrojó por una ventana. Tomo en brazos a un completamente intoxicado Sherlock y salió del lugar lo más rápido que pudo.

Eran las 4:50 de la mañana cuando llegó a casa, subió los 14 escalones que separaban la planta baja del primer piso, entró en la habitación de su hermano y con furia reprimida arrojó a su hermano en la cama, luego se sentó en la orilla de la misma y descansó un rato.

-No puedo creer que estabas a punto de hacer algo tan bajo por un poco de droga- le dijo a un inconsciente pelinegro –Esto ya fue demasiado lejos- se dijo a sí mismo.

Se levantó y con mucho esfuerzo volvió a cargar a su hermano llevándolo a la tina de baño, una vez ahí, con todo y ropa abrió la llave de agua fría, el contacto de la helada agua hizo que Sherlock despertara sobresaltado y de golpe, se sostuvo del borde la tina con clara intención de huir, pero el mayor puso su mano en el pecho del otro impidiendo su huida.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Mycroft no!- pataleaba debajo del chorro de agua –me ahogo, ¡No! ¡No!

-Quédate quieto- ordenaba el pelirrojo con voz fría y seria.

-¡No! ¡Ya basta! ¡Ya!- el pelinegro comenzó a agitarse más y de repente olvidó donde estaba y con quien, fue como si simplemente se rompiera en pedazos comenzando a llorar con una angustia inusitada –Por favor, por favor…- repetía en voz baja.

Mycroft, al ver esto cerro el paso del agua de golpe, totalmente chocheado por la actitud de su hermano, el pelinegro estaba temblando sin control, con las piernas contraídas contra su pecho y abrazándose a sí mismo, cuando el agua dejo de caer sobre su cabeza, volteó a ver a su hermano con los ojos muy abiertos y Mycroft le regresaba la misma mirada estupefacta, entonces el pelinegro se arrojó a sus brazos agitado, mojando la camisa del mayor, pero a ambos les importo muy poco.

-Shhh, shhh, calma, todo estará bien- murmuraba mientras pasaba su palma por la espalda de su hermano.

-No me encierres de nuevo- le dijo bajito, en un murmullo –En la clínica ellos me hacen esto, me arrojan agua fría hasta que no puedo más… no me lleves ahí otra vez, por favor.

-No, te prometí que no lo haría pero tú me prometiste que dejarías las drogas- le recriminó aún sin aflojar su agarre –Me preocupe cuando no te vi aquí y luego llego a ese maldito lugar solo para verte a punto de darle una mamada aun tipo, Sherlock ¡A un maldito hijo de puta!- le dijo alzando la voz al final, su abrazo se volvió más opresivo como si intentara unir todas las piezas rotas que era su pequeño hermano –Ya no sé qué hacer contigo- confesó en un cansado susurro.

-Yo tampoco- le contestó con voz baja –Lo intenté Mycroft, de verdad lo hice, pero mi mente intenta matarme, no se queda quieta, a veces solo quiero dormir y no despertar…

-No digas eso, voy a ayudarte, te lo prometo- le dijo mientras le sostenía por debajo de los brazos para que pudiera salir de la bañera.

Después de unos minutos ya estaban cada quien en su cama, el silencio reinó por unos minutos hasta que Mycroft escucho los lamentos de su hermano, preocupado fue a verle, cuando llegó lo vio revolviéndose en su cama mientras murmuraba palabras sin sentido, su gesto reflejaba tensión y sus manos se movían de un lado a otro, de repente se despertó y se sentó de golpe, vio a su hermano parado en el umbral de la puerta y se llenó de furia.

-¡No se van Mycroft! ¡Prometiste ayudarme y no haces nada! ¡Detén esto! ¡Detenlo! ¡Detenlo!- se llevó las manos a su cabeza y comenzó a jalar su cabello con desesperación –detenlo, detenlo…- murmuraba.

Mycroft se acercó a él lentamente pensando que podría ofrecerle, le mortificaba el sufrimiento de su hermano, toda su vida estuvo llena de contrariedades, demasiado listo para su edad siempre fue marginado por todo ser vivo, niños, adultos hasta sus padres y demasiado sensible para soportarlo se sumió en un caótico mundo mental que de un momento a otro dejo de controlar y que ahora poco a poco le arrastraba a la locura. Se sentó a un lado de él y Sherlock sin previo aviso se aferró a su camisa.

-Dame un poco, solo un poco- le suplicó mientras sus puños se cerraban con fuerza sobre la tela del pijama de su hermano.

-No, sabes que no, tu puedes con esto- le dijo con calma, sabía que le estaba pidiendo cocaína, pero nunca se la daría.

La abstinencia nunca había sido buena con Sherlock, era un completo infierno para él y para quién le acompañara, esa madrugada parecía interminable, Mycroft estaba a nada de tirarse a llorar, hasta que una idea pasó por su cabeza pero esa misma idea lo perturbó e intentó alejarla de su mente, sin embargo los lloriqueos de su hermano estaban arrasando con su cordura así que simplemente… lo hizo.

Sherlock se calló al instante y sus ojos se abrieron grandes por la impresión –¿Qu-qué haces?

Mycroft había introducido una de sus delgadas manos dentro de los pantalones de su hermano, específicamente entre sus piernas, él sabía que el menor dormía sin ropa interior, así que su mano estaba en directo contacto con la cálida y sensible piel de su pene.

-Ayudo a que tu cerebro produzca sus propias drogas- le contestó serio.

Mycroft, sin sacar la mano de esos pantalones se acomodó sentándose detrás de su hermano, recargo su espalda sobre la cabecera de la cama, abrió las piernas y las colocó a cada lado de los costados de su hermano, luego pasó su brazo libre sobre el pecho de su hermano para que éste recargara su espalada sobre su pecho.

-No deberías de hacer esto…- dijo Sherlock aún confuso pero dejándose guiar.

-Pero ésta funcionando ¿no?- le contestó.

Con cuidado siguió masajeando el miembro de su hermano, el cual poco a poco se endurecía, el menor dándose por vencido doblo sus piernas un poco y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás sobre el hombro de su hermano mientras gemía en voz baja.

-Pasa tus manos detrás de tu espalda Sherlock, no quiero que las muevas de ahí ¿entendido?- le murmuró con voz ronca en el oído y el pelinegro obedeció quedando completamente expuesto a su hermano, dócil y sobre todo, entregando su ciega confianza.

Mycroft daba pequeñas mordidas el cuello de su hermano, mientras ambas manos se ocupaban de darle atención al miembro en su poder, con cuidado bajo un poco los pantalones del pijama y libero la dura erección, con la mano derecha comenzó a bajar lentamente el prepucio, exponiendo el rosado glande que brillaba con líquido pre seminal, con los dedos índice y pulgar de la otra mano presionó la cabeza del pene, y pasando la yema de su pulgar por la hendidura de la uretra de vez en cuando, Sherlock se retorcía entre sus piernas y gemía roncamente en el oído de du hermano.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó de forma sugerente el pelirrojo.

-S-sí, si…- decía entre suspiros y jadeos- más, dame más…

Mycroft sonrío de medio lado, entonces detuvo toda atención dada, provocando que el pelinegro abriera los ojos y lo que vio casi lo hace eyacular, su hermano le miraba con las pupilas completamente dilatadas mientras lamía la palma de su propia mano.

-Sabes bien- le dijo roncamente, luego sin más escupió en su palma –debemos conseguir lubricante la siguiente vez, pero por ahora hay que usar lo que se tiene- le dijo con una risita nasal.

La mano de Mycroft tomo con firmeza el cuerpo de su pene y comenzó un lento sube y baja mientras su otra mano daba un ligero masaje a sus testículos.

-Es interesante que tengas tan poco vello, pero el poco que tienes es tan lindo- le susurró al tiempo que jalaba uno de esos negros vellos, para después soltarlo viendo cómo se volvía a rizar sobre su pelvis –Hace un maravilloso contraste con lo pálido de tu piel.

Sherlock estaba en el limbo del placer pero seguía con las manos detrás de él, tal y como le ordenó su hermano y Mycroft debía premiarlo por eso, así que con sus dedos índice, medio y anular comenzó a dar firmes empujones en el perineo de su hermano mientras que la otra aumentaba la velocidad del sube y baja sobre el miembro, a veces le daba pequeños masajes con el pulgar sobre el frenillo del pene, sintiendo como el cuerpo de su hermano se contorsionaba ahogado en placer.

-Ah, ah, sí así- jadeaba mientras separaba más las piernas, lo más que su pijama le permitía.

Mycroft sintió como los testículos de su hermano se tensaban anticipando el delicioso final y entonces se detuvo. Sherlock se quejó audiblemente y se asustó cuando sintió que su hermano se levantaba.

-No, no me dejes así- le casi rogo.

-No te voy a dejar así- le contestó con una sonrisita burlona.

Mycroft terminó de sacarle el pantalón al pelinegro, se colocó entre sus piernas y sin preámbulos engulló la erección que frente a él se ofrecía.

-Dios, Mycroft- casi gritó el menor de los Holmes, mientras su espalda se curvaba hacia atrás junto con su cabeza, apresó sus sábanas entre sus puños, debía aferrarse a algo con fuerza, sentía que moriría del éxtasis en ese mismo instante.

El pelirrojo hacía un vacío dentro de su boca al mismo tiempo que su lengua se dedicaba a lamer el frenillo del glande, luego comenzaba a succionar con fuerza mientras metía y sacaba a aquel miembro de su boca, a veces le arañaba un poco con los dientes y Sherlock gruñía ahogadamente.

El pelinegro se forzaba a mantener sus manos quietas pero estaba comenzando a desesperarse, se sentía tan cerca de llegar –Más rápido, por favor, por favor…- medio murmuraba medio gemía.

Mycroft sabía que el haber retardado la eyaculación al máximo le produciría el más profundo de los placeres al menor cuando se viniera, así que sin más preámbulos y con cuidado ingresó su dedo medio al ano del menor, quien tan ahogado en placer estaba que no lo noto, lo dejo dentro de él sin moverlo mientras seguía mamando aquel falo, unos segundos después volvió a sentir la tensión en el saco escrotal, así que saco el pene del menor quedándose solo con el glande entre sus labios, succionó con fuerza a la vez que pasaba su lengua sobre la uretra y con precisión oprimió la próstata de su hermanito con el dedo que tenía en su ano, la estimulación tan precisa hizo que Sherlock no pudiera reprimir un profundo gemido que anunció su copiosa eyaculación en la boca de su hermano, su espina dorsal mandaba señales de placer a todo lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo y su cerebro quedo completamente en blanco durante segundos.

Mycroft se bebió todo el semen recibido y continuó mamando unos momentos más, pues la eyaculación dejaba especialmente sensible al glande y sabía que el placer se podía prolongar aún más, mientras su dedo se soncentraba en darle un placentero masaje de próstata, con cuidado dio pequeños lametones a lo largo del falo y al final subió un poco el prepucio para así por fin dejar descansar a ese delicioso órgano y retiró su larga falange de aquel suave orificio.

Sherlock quedo completamente tendido sobre la cama, su respiración era cansada y sus ojos se cerraban.

-Gracias- murmuro con ojos entrecerrados.

-Descansa pequeño hermano- le dijo, luego se levantó y besó su frente, después lo cubrió con las sábanas y se retiró a su habitación.

Eran casi las 7 de la mañana, la hora para irse a trabajar, suspiro con cansancio y se metió a la ducha, miró hacía su entre pierna y suspiro.

-Un baño con agua fría será lo mejor- se dijo así mismo.

Y así un nuevo día comenzaba en la ajetreada vida de Mycroft Holmes, pero sobre todo, sería un día donde habría muchas preguntas que contestar, preguntas que ni él mismo se atrevía a contestarse.

.*.

:+:

Hola ¿Qué tal? Es mi primer relato erótico y no había mejor pareja en mi imaginación que los hermanos Holmes.  
Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo. Bye-bye.


End file.
